


[Podfic] Bitter, Party of One

by oohshinyfangirl



Series: V-Day Verse [1]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oohshinyfangirl/pseuds/oohshinyfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“It’s impossible to be mad at you,” Chris says. “That’s like hating the muppets.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Bitter, Party of One

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bitter, Party of One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/338582) by [miss_begonia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_begonia/pseuds/miss_begonia). 



> Thank you again to the wonderful [**miss_begonia**](http://miss-begonia.livejournal.com/profile) for writing such a fabulous story and allowing me to record it

[Bitter, Party of One](http://oohshinyfangirl.livejournal.com/1051.html)  
Rating: PG  


Length: 00:12:53  
Download:  [MP3|11.81 MB](http://www.mediafire.com/?o5dv6d456sw3z3e)  
**Crossposted:** [gleepodfic](http://gleepodfic.livejournal.com/13135.html), [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1300582.html), [kurt_blaine](http://kurt-blaine.livejournal.com/3399570.html)  


**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: Valentine's Day made me do it.  
> 


End file.
